List of final bosses
Final bosses in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series are the last set bosses that Link fights in each game. The Legend of Zelda Gannon, the Prince of Darkness, invades Hyrule with his evil army, seizes the Triforce of Power and attempts to gather the scattered pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. He imprisons Princess Zelda and keeps her in his lair at Death Mountain. He is killed by Link after getting hit by a Silver Arrow, turning to ashes. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In the depths of the Great Palace the Thunderbird awaits any who try to obtain the Trifforce of Courage. To defeat it Link uses the Thunder Spell and his sword. Afterwards he arrives at the room where the Triforce rests. However the final guardian, Dark Link, attacks Link. Using all his strength and skill Link defeats Dark Link and claims the Triforce of Couarge. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Ganondorf's hideous alter-ego, Ganon, appeared as the villain in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Ganondorf turned The Golden Land into a horrible wasteland known as the Dark World using the Triforce. Upon entering his new universe, he was transformed into a beast that reflected his evil heart. Atop of Ganon's Tower, Link must first battle Agahnim, whom Ganon had used to break the seal on the Dark World. Using the Master Sword, Link refelects Agahnim's own magic back at him and ultimately defeats him. Afterward, Ganon flees to the Pyramid of Power. Link follows him at confronts him for the true final battle. Ganon wields a mighty trident, can teleport, and control Fire Keese when confronted. Using the Master Sword and Silver Arrows Link gained from the Fairy in the pyramid, Link defeats Ganon and uses the Triforce to restore the Golden Land to its former glory and bring peace to Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The exact nature or origin of these evil beings is vague at best, but their goals are clear. They put the Wind Fish to sleep in order to keep it locked in a tormenting nightmare, and for the island of Koholint to retain its existence so that they may rule it themselves. It is also unknown if they are indeed all separate entities, or if they are just one single entity, Dethl, that refers to itself as "we". Whether six or a single entity, the Nightmare has the power to take the shape of a foe encountered in Link's past, including his most fearsome foe, Ganon, and only one physical presence. Its Dethl form is the only original shape the Nightmare takes, suggesting that perhaps it is its true form. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link arrives at the top of Ganon's Tower and confronts the King of Darkness. Ganondorf shoots energy blasts at Link, but by using his sword, Link reflects them back at Ganondorf, starting a game of Dead Man's Volley. Ganondorf will reflect his energy back at Link until he misses, rendering him stunned and vulnerable to the Light Arrows. Upon being hit, Link can move in and stike Ganondorf with his sword. After enough hits, Ganondorf falls and uses his remaining energy to destroy his castle. Link escapes with Princess Zelda in the nick of time, but as soon as Link approaches the rubble of the castle, Ganondorf appears again, breathing heavily. Using the Triforce of Power, he takes the form of a giant boar-like creature called Ganon and wields two enormous swords. Before Link can react, Ganon knocks the Master Sword out of Link's hand and out of reach, leaving Link to use other weapons against Ganon's tail, his weak point. Approximately halfway through the battle, the ring of fire surrounding Link and Ganon disappears, allowing Link to reclaim the Master Sword. Link uses the Master Sword land the final blow on Ganon after a few more hits to his tail have been dealt. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask After getting to the moon and agreeing to "play" with the child wearing Majora's Mask, Link is transported to a room in which the final confrontation with the essence of Majora occurs. The first of Majora's three forms is simply a giant version of the mask itself. In a brief cutscene, the floating Majora's Mask grows tentacles and will attack Link. Link must hit Majora's backside with arrows. Majora's Incarnation has arms, legs, a torso, and a small head with a single eyeball; it is more of a human shape than its last form. It performs various dance-like movements and is very nimble, making it difficult to hit. Making the battle even harder is the fact that Majora's Incarnation leaves a trail of afterimages in its wake, making it harder to see where it is. Majora's Incarnation normally attacks by ramming into Link, but it also occasionally stops to hurl a barrage of multi-colored energy balls from its hands. Two effective strategies are to spin into it as Deku Link or to roll into it as Goron Link. After Majora's Incarnation was defeated, its limbs grew muscular, developed long tentacles, and grows a full head, and overall demonic appearance, becoming Majora's Wrath. It's main attacks involved whipping Link with its long tentacles, usually knocking him down. It could also spin around on these tentacles, or unleash a massive combination attack on him. It could also extract top-like blades by pulling out the eye in its forehead and leaps across the room with surprising grace. It must be hit with an arrow or the Mikau's Zora fins, then attacked with Link's sword. After delivering the final blow, Majora disintegrated, along with the rest of the moon's chambers, and the moon disappears. Majora left the mask behind, cleansed of the evil, and back in the possession of the Happy Mask Salesman. The Oracle series The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows, is the primary antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. She, like General Onox, is unknowingly being used by Twinrova to fill the land of Labrynna with sorrow. She succeeds in her goal by possessing Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, and later, Queen Ambi. Even though Link defeats her, her purpose is still fulfilled, allowing a much greater evil to rise. Veran's backstory is never touched upon, but she is assumed to be an inhabitant of Labrynna and who discovered she had powerful magic. At the beginning of the game, she has possessed Impa. Using her body, she tricks Link into pushing a Triforce-marked rock whose holy symbol had been deterring her, out of the way. She then reveals herself to be Veran and possesses Nayru, whose power she uses to go back in time and somehow becomes Queen Ambi's most trusted advisor. She helps Queen Ambi with the tower she had commissioned to look for her husband lost at sea. But, Veran helped twist the project towards her own ends, having it slowly become an object of evil rather than love. Link, eventually confronts Veran midway through his journey, using Mystery Seeds against her, which Veran previously admitted to having an adversion to. After ejecting Veran from Nayru's body with the seeds and wounding her, Veran makes a bold move by possessing Queen Ambi herself and escapes. With Ambi's body, she completes the Black Tower, and continues to torment the people of Labrynna with her rule. Meanwhile, Link, with the help of the Harp of Ages, retrieves all of the Essences of Time. This makes the Maku Tree produce a Maku Seed, which has the power to dispel the magic cast on the Black Tower. He confronts Veran once more at the top of her tower. After a battle similar to their previous encounter, Veran appears to be defeated after Link ejects her from Ambi's body. However, she suddenly transforms into a demonic, fairy-like form with the help of multiple, yet weak Shadow Links. After another defeat, the tower begins collapsing but Link falls through the floor to face her a fourth and final time. She grudgingly assumes a grotesque turtle-like form, which morphs into a bee or spider at will, all of which sharing her face. After a hard-fought battle, she is finally defeated once and for all, and upon her demise the Flame of Sorrow is lit, as Twinrova watches. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons General Onox, the General of Darkness, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Doing the bidding of Twinrova, Onox threw the seasons of Holodrum into chaos in order to cause enough damage to the peaceful land to light the Flame of Destruction, a necessary step to revive Twinrova's master Ganon. At the beginning of Oracle of Seasons, the hero Link meets the dancer Din and her troupe of jovial performers. All of a sudden,a flying tornado appears, wreaking havoc on the peaceful camp. Link and the performers are all blown away and the tornado reveals itself to be the evil Onox. Onox kidnaps Din, who is in truth the Oracle of Seasons and takes her away to his castle. Here, he imprisons her inside a giant Crystal and lowers the Temple of Seasons into the hidden land of Subrosia, throwing the seasons of Holodrum into chaos. Link seeks the aid of the Maku Tree, who tells him that in order to enter Onox's castle and free Din, he must gather the eight Essences of Nature from the eight dungeons of Holodrum to restore the withered Maku Tree to his full power. Link successfully gathers all of the Essences of Nature, finding and repowering the Rod of Seasons in the process. Link then returns to the Maku Tree, who uses the power of the Essences of Nature to produce a Maku Seed, an item that has the power to break the dark barrier around Onox's Castle. Link then travels to Onox's Castle, where the General awaits him. After battling through his hordes of minions, Link finally comes face to face with Onox. After defeating him one-on-one, Onox uses the imprisoned Din as a shield from Link's attacks. Link manages to succesfully deflect the imprisoned Din with the Rod of Seasons and defeats Onox once more. However, as they believe to have won the battle against the General, the floor crumbles, and Link finds himself in the dungeon of Onox's Castle, where Onox transforms himself into a mighty Dark Dragon. After a fierce battle, where Link must damage his only weak spot, the jewel imbedded in the skull of the beast, Onox is finally defeated. However, Twinrova's plan succeeded, and although Link triumphed over Onox and restored the chaotic seasons, the Flame of Destruction is lit, and Ganon's return grows ever closer. Onox is a man of huge stature, approximately more than four times Link's size. He is adorned with Gerudo-like designs, though the nature of these designs is never elaborated upon in the game. He also has a symbol on his armor that Veran also possesses, which may be Ganondorf's insignia; Ganondorf wears the same symbol on the back of his cape. It is unknown if his size and strength was his own or if he got them from Twinrova, but Onox was willing to use their pact to increase his own power over the world of Holodrum. Onox, in battle, is a powerful enemy who uses his size, strength, and sheer brutality to battle his opponent. His weight alone can cause debris to fall from the ceiling, and his strength is easily demonstrated by the fact that he is able to wield a gigantic ball and chain with ease. The golden armor which he wears over his body is thick and almost impenetrable, rendering him immune to all but Link's most powerful attacks. In his humanoid form, Onox can call forth giant whirlwinds and tornadoes for offencive purposes. In addition, Onox can take the form of a Dark Dragon. In this form, he can use his claws to attack foes and breathe different kinds of fireballs. His dragon form's scales render him immune to any harm; his only vulnerable spot is the jewel resting on his head. Linked ending Twinrova attempt to revive the deceased Ganon by lighting the Flame of Destruction and the Flame of Sorrow by causing havoc in Holodrum and Labrynna. By sacrificing Zelda, the ritual would be complete with the lighting of the Flame of Despair and Ganon would be revived. However, after Link arrives, they are forced to sacrifice themselves instead of Zelda, resurrecting Ganon, but only a lesser form of him. He fights wildly, unable to control his body. He can only be attacked normally if Link has acquired the Master Sword. With any lesser sword, Link must use a spin attack to pierce Ganon's thick hide. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Appearing from nowhere, Vaati, now a Wind Mage (unlike in The Minish Cap) and solely taking the form of a flying eyeball-type monster, took to kidnapping any maidens he fancied. A number of heroes fought against him, but they all failed to defeat him. One day a mysterious boy carrying a "cursed" blade used the powers of the sword to split into four beings, and used this advantage to weaken Vaati and seal him inside the blade that people call the "Four Sword". The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker When Link enters the final room of ganon's tower he finds Ganondorf standing over Zelda. After a brief conversation he transforms in to Puppet Ganon. After Link defeats the three forms of Puppet Ganon, Ganondorf retreats to the roof of the tower. Ganondorf confesses his lust for the winds of Hyrule that contrasted the harsh winds of the Gerudo Desert before attacking Link and reuniting the Triforce. Ganondorf attempts to make his wish but the King of Hyrule touches the Triforce first and wishes for the ultimate destruction of Hyrule. Ganondorf laughs madly and attempts to kill Link and Zelda starting the final battle. The battle is basically a sword duel. Ganondorf swipes and jumps around, avoiding Princess Zelda's light arrows. If Zelda hits him, he is left vulnerable to the Master Sword. Alternatively, the player can simply use parries several times. After a while, he will knock out Zelda. This leaves Link to do all the work on his own. After Zelda awakens, Ganondorf becomes invulnerable to Link's parries and Zelda's arrows. Zelda asks Link to deflect her arrow off of his Mirror Shield. This leaves Ganondorf open to a final blow which impales him through the top of the head. Ganondorf is struck through the head by Link's Master Sword, leaving one final statement before he fades: His body, with the powers of the master sword flowing through him, is petrified and left at the bottom of the sea along with the King to wash away with Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures At the game's beginning it appears the final boss is Vaati, but as the Links progress thorough the game it becomes apparent that there is another force threatening Hyrule. When Link arrives at the Desert of Doubt he learns of the Gerudo named Ganondorf who stole the Trident from the Pyramid. The Links continue their journey and faces Vaati atop the Tower of Winds. After Link defeats Vaati, the Tower of Winds starts to crumble, and Link and Zelda travel down the tower back to Hyrule. However they are stopped by Ganon, who faces Link in battle. As the battle progresses Ganon becomes immune to the Links attacks. Using an arrow and Zelda's magic the Links defeat Ganon. After he is defeated he is locked within the Four Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Vaati once again plays the role of main antagonist and final boss in this game. After absorbing the Light Force from Princess Zelda he attacks Link in his first form (Vaati Reborn). Using his sword Link destroys the orbs surrounding Vaati and strikes his vulnerable eye. Vaati then proceeds to transport Link to a different location and battle him again in his second form (Vaati Transfigured). Using his Bow Link reveals Vaati's weak spots and attacks them all at once after splitting into four clones using the power of the Four Sword. Vaati disappears seemingly defeated and Link frees Zelda. As they attempt to leave the castle it begins to fall apart. Finding the entrance sealed Link and Zelda race to the Elemental Sanctuary only to be confronted by Vaati once again in his third form (Vaati's Wrath). Using the Cane of Pacci and a Minish Portal Link destroys Vaati's arms and once again uses the power of the Four Sword to reflect Vaati's attack back at him defeating the tyrant once and for all. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link and Midna arrive at the top of Hyrule Castle. Waiting for them is Ganondorf. Using twilight magic he possesses Zelda, and a battle similar to battles with Phantom Ganon ensues. At Phantom Zelda's defeat Midna uses the power of the Fused Shadows to purge her body of Ganondorf. Ganondorf changes into his Ganon form. Ganon charges after Link through Twilight portals, appearing from random portals after a small delay. Link fires arrows into Ganon's head, leaving his stomach susceptible to attack. Link morphs into his wolf form and, with the help of Midna, throws him to the side, and attacks his stomach. After Ganon is finished, Ganondorf jumps on his black horse, and runs around Hyrule Field, spawning ghost minions attack Link. Zelda aids with the light arrows, also riding on the back of Epona. In the last battle, Ganondorf erects a barrier around himself and Link to prevent Zelda from intervening. As soon as he gets into a fighting stance, sandstorms and lightning blow hard. His attacks include simple stabs, what appears to be Link's spin attack, and a charge that Link may jump into to initiate a sword lock. To defeat him, Link must either win a sword lock or attack him from behind until he is on the ground, which is easy with the Fishing Rod at which point Link must execute an Ending Blow. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Link confronts Bellum at the bottom of the Temple of the Ocean King. He battles Bellum on several floors and using Ciela's powers, stops time and defeats Bellum. Thinking Bellum is dead, Link and Ciela return to the surface to restore Tetra to her original self, but Bellum follows them and kidnaps Tetra. Bellum fuses himself with the Ghost Ship and Linebeck follows him in his own boat. Using the cannon, Link and Linebeck destroy the Ghost Ship and enter its remains to find Tetra. Still living, Bellum surprises Link and Linebeck, attacking them and destroying Linebeck's boat. When Linebeck attacks Bellum's tentacles with the Phantom Sword while Link and Tetra are imprisoned by Bellum's tentacles, the creature gathers darkness around him and makes him take the form of a giant Phantom. Bellum then attaches to the Phantom Linebeck's back and begins the battle. Using Ciela's powers again, Link defeats Bellumbeck and ultimately destroys Bellum. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks When Link and Zelda drive through the Dark Realm in the Spirit Train they are attacked by the Demon Train. Using the cannon attached to the Spirit Train Link blows off sections of the Demon Train one be one as it tries to drop Bombs onto the Tracks. Link then has an option to hit the trains face. After enough hits the back carriage falls off and Link must blast away the second carriage which shoots laser beams. With enough hits the Demon Train eventually stops. Link and Zelda in her Phantom form climb on to the Demon Train to confront Malladus and Chancellor Cole. The demon train starts moving again while Zelda and Link try to get loose enough to use the Bow of Light on Malladus. Using Zelda as a shield against Malladus' attacks Link stops Cole from possessing Zelda. Eventually they reach Malladus and Zelda grabs him allowing Link to use the Bow of Light. The Demon train sinks into the Dark World and everyone appears outside. Malladus looses Zelda's body allowing her to reclaim it. After a failed attempt to take Zelda's body back Malladus eats Chancellor Cole and transforms into a giant beast. Zelda decides to use the power of her Hylian blood to weaken Malladus and asks Link to protect her by deflecting the fire balls Malladus shoots. After Zelda gathers enough power she and Link use the power of the Spirit Flute and other Lokomo's instruments to weaken Malladus and give him a weak spot on his back. Link then distracts Malladus while Zelda shoots him in the back with the Bow of Light to injure him. After three shots he becomes stunned allowing Link to strike off one horn. They repeat the process twice and defeat Malladus by together pushing the Lokomo Sword into his head. *